Perci Tonks
by Mr.Salvos
Summary: Perci is the legacy of two gods and part of all the worlds, what's happened when she's faced with her biggest challenge yet?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this would be an interesting Idea after I Adopted it from ****Demigod4996 I think she's (I believe it's a she) working on another one I think… Yeah I checked I'm still working on my other story I just should get this out soon now I have more homework and a movie series to binge-watch**

**Tonks P.O.V.**

"Come on Perci we're already late pack your bags over here!" I yelled she rushed to finish her lunch and rushed out the door with her stuff I met her while she was staying in the leaky cauldron I couldn't let an eleven-year-old stay their so I offered her my place she asked some people and they agreed. The busman went to help her put her stuff on the bus "I got it," she growled, glaring at him the guy backed up while she got on the bus and I muttered sorry for him and paid for the ticket "So, are you excited about school?" I asked her, "Yeah I can't to see all my friends," she replied, "Especially Ginny and Luna?" I asked again a light blush crept on her cheeks "and I can't wait for you to put the twins in their place with those new cookies you baked?," I continued. An evil smirk plastered her face replacing the blush and Perci nodded "that's my girl," I said and Perci's smile grew a little more.

When we got their Perci grabbed her trunk and walked into Sirius' childhood home "Sorry I'm late," I apologized Ginny ran down the stairs and hugged Perci and they ran upstairs "and that's my adopted daughter Perci." I said "and she forgot her trunk," I said sadly.

**Perci P.O.V.**

I ran upstairs with Ginny, I was very happy to see her again. We sat on her bed were a bushy brown-haired girl was and Ron, Ginny's older brother I did a light glare at him sitting next to her "This one of my best-friends Hermione," Ginny said The bushy-haired girl stood up and shook my hand we muttered greetings and sat down "Perci, you have an accent were you from?" Hermione asked "America I was orphaned and came here at a young aged Remus adopted me my first year at Hogwarts," I answered, "Cool, so Tonks is your mom, she never mentioned anything about having a daughter," Ron said enthusiastically I nodded "Well, I do spend quite a bit of time in the states with my other family they are too busy with other things to take care of me so I mostly help out with errands and shit," I said nonchalantly "that's interesting, what kind of jobs do you do?" Hermione asked "If you don't mind me asking," She quickly added "It's fine I mostly help muggle-borns make it to the magical world, Or I help them get medical supplies" I replied half-truth "That's cool," Hermione said "Cool? Hermione that bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed and he started bombarding me with questions. We eventually branched out to Harry Potter they seemed really worried about him but from what I heard he could handle himself and Dumbledore seems to have a handle on it.

The door opened and Moody poked her head in "You ready Perci?" Moody "Yes sir, I just gotta pee first," I replied he nodded and walked out with me following him "I can't believe you are letting a child go on a dangerous mission!" Molly exclaimed, "Especially you Nymphadora she's your daughter!" She continued "First: Don't call me Nymphadora seconde she does this thing for her biological family she can handle herself," Tonks reasoned "I still can't believe this, THIS IS BLASPHEMY!" Molly exclaimed again. She looked over at me and Moody "Oh sorry about that Perci," Molly apologize " It's fine Miss Weasley," I said "and trust me I'm most likely going to be protecting the Order more than they're going to be protecting me," I said reassuring "okay, you have your wand, broom, you can fly a broom right? Well, I'm gonna give you a refresher-" she rambled "It's fine, I've done this type of stuff a lot," I said chuckling "Now I need to use a restroom real quick," I said they nodded and grabbed my bag before running to the bathroom. I strapped on my armor chest plate bracers and shinguards. I've got my long sword on as a tattoo I have identifying me as Lupas and Hekate's champion It's a wolf-head with an enneagram with four bars for service. Next, I put on an extra shirt to cover up my breastplate now it's time for my cloak and hood and throwing knives making sure the herbs and potions are in mine pockets. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands before walking out, "I'm ready," I said tossing my bag to the side "Why the cloak?" Elphias asked "It's starting to get cold," I faked wined while some laughed at my childish behavior. We walked out the door while Alastor shouted orders for formation. I was supposed to ride in the middle next to Harry and Tonks in the middle upfront rest I have no idea.

**Harry P.O.V.**

I was in my room sulking, I was just expelled from Hogwarts my home my friends are gone all gone. I heard some people outside my door slowly unlocked and the key fell out. I grabbed my wand in anticipation of a fight then suddenly my door burst open in a flash of light. The lady in the front was mid-twenties with purple hair but behind her was Alastor Moody my old professor, he took a quick look around my room with his eye, "Professor moody what are you doing here?" I asked "saving you of course," He replied as I walk out of my room I noticed a small girl with black hair standing in the back with a cloak on. The weird part was that she was younger than me, "what are you doing here," that came out Ruder than expected, "saving you," she replied "why am I'm being saved," I asked again "you gotta go to Hogwarts," the blue-robed guy said "But the letter said-" I argued "Dumbledore postponed your expulsion for a hearing," he replied, "don't worry Harry it's all gonna get explained to you when we get back to headquarters," the purple-haired girl said "shhh not now Nymphadora," Moody said now called Nymphedora glared at Moody and her hair turned orange "don't call me Nymphadora," she growled her hair turned purple. Alastor we banged his walking stick twice and brooms flew into our hands "Stay in formation, don't break rank if one of us dies," Moody announced. I was told to stay by Perci the young brown-haired girl we flew behind don't call me Nymphadora, the ride was pretty quiet. I looked at her a couple of times her eyes were purple and silver and seemed to glow a little from under her hood, she was pretty small for her age and is well muscled like she fought most of her life. She looked over at me realizing I was staring she scowled and looked away we landed in front of a street with houses Alastor knocked his stick down there times and it opened up showing another one. We walked in and it was pretty cramped, the wallpaper was old and peeling and everything was covered in dust. I started to walk in and Perci brushed passed me and ran upstairs with her bag. Molly stood in the doorway to great me when the twins appeared out of thin air a pulled a prank. She scolded them saying something about magic and using it. Sirius took Molly's place we hugged and said greetings Remus stood behind and watched happily. We sat in the kitchen, Tonks was making Perci and Ginny laugh by turning her mouth into animals " Turns out your hearing at the ministry has to be before time wizard," Remus said, "I don't understand what the Ministry have against me?" I asked "Show him," Moody replied "He'll find out anyway, he continued Kingsley pulled out a newspaper. The header said THE BOY WHO LIES and it showed me after the last challenge it changed to FUDGE: EVERYTHING IS FINE, "They are attacking Dumbledore too," one of them said "Fudge is using all his power, including his influence on the prophet to smear anyone who says he-who-must-not-be-named has returned," Remus replied "why?" I asked "fear makes people do stupid things, Fudge he's terrified," Remus replied, "Voldemort's looking for something he didn't have before," Alastor said, "Like what a weapon?" I asked, "Enough of this, if we tell him anymore we might as well make him a member," She said "Good I wanna be a member," I argued Sirius went to argue but Molly interrupted him. "I won't have this he's a child and already been through enough I won't burden him more,"

"What about Perci she's younger than me," I exclaimed

"She's not an official member," Molly said

"But she's still a member?" I said everyone looked down I got angry what's so special about her?

"How come she gets to fight and I don't?" I practically screamed

"I only help out every once in a while Harry, I'm most likely not doing much more than you," she replied

"Plus what Molly said I'm only part-time, I still have to go to school," she replied happily. "Now that that's gone go shoo kids we gotta go to bed, Perci stay we need to talk to you about some important stuff," Molly said we walked upstairs. I walked into the room and Hermione jumped up and hugged me, "Harry!" she gasped "We heard about the dementor attack there's gonna be a hearing at the ministry," she rambled. I walked away dramatically, "I haven't heard any news from you two all summer," I said bitterly, "We're sorry mate we really wanted to," Ron pleaded, "Yeah Dumbledore made us swear not to contact you all summer," Hermione explained, "But why would he keep me in the dark I'm the one who saw Voldemort return I saw Cedric Diggory die," I argued. The Weasley twins appeared behind me startling me "I'm sorry Harry we are willing to hear your yelling," One said then the other continued "But we have something that you will much rather hear," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Fred grabbed a pair of extendable ears and lowered them below.

**I just adopted this story from Demigod4996 and I have started it earlier and made it so that Remus and Tonks start their relationship later. If you have any ideas complaints if you just like it tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Peri POV**

I was in the walkway I walked with Ginny to the stairwell and gave her a hug good-bye. I don't agree with this He needs to know if he doesn't know it'll just harm him. It's happened to me a couple of years ago," I explained " No he needs to stay as far away from this as possible," Molly exclaimed, "he needs to know so he's prepared," I argued, "he's a child he doesn't need to be part of this," Molly argued "HE NEEDS TO KNOW HE'S PART IF THIS HE NEEDS TO KNOW FOR HIS OWN PROTECTION!" Sirius yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"Molly screamed. I heard whispering, and smiled good job twins, good job, "DO YOU WANT HIM TO BE PART OF THIS?" Molly screeched, "HE ALREADY IS?" Sirius screamed, "I'M NOT SAYING BRING HIM TO EVERY BATTLE BUT PREPARE THE FUCKER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE," I replied "VOLDEMORT'S RISING AND HARRY BECAME PART OF IT EVER SINCE VOLDEMORT MARKED HIM HIS EQUAL," I said.

I heard Crookshank outside the door I waved my wand telling them to pull up and grabbed the cat and brought wretched beast inside petting it, "Now where were we?" I asked petting it, they moved the conversation from Harry to allies they could gain allies they're using Hagrid to help with Giants and centaurs, etc. I zoned out and started daydreaming mostly about Ginny how it was nice to see her again, Hogwarts with how I could finally see Luna again. I always saw her prettier than a Venus child, "Perci!" Tonks scolded I was shaken out of my daydreaming. She smirked _oh Pluto _I thought, "daydreaming about Luna again Perci?" She asked mockingly," no," I answered, I felt blush run up on my cheeks. "Surrre, now it's time for bed chop-chop," she ordered I nodded waved my wand and rushed up the stairs, "how's the meeting guys?" I asked cheerfully, "no- nothing," Ron stuttered out, I rolled my eyes, "You do realize that I helped you eavesdrop on that meeting," I replied Ron blushed and looked away, I hope that's from embarrassment, "C'mon let's listen in to what they are saying," I said and knelt down in between Ginny and Hermione blushing slightly. They mostly talked about the case and alternative routes they could take with Harry. Then they started talking about me, they asked Tonks about, why Dumbledore vouched for me and shit, "You heard what he said, you need to trust Dumbledore he knows what he's doing," Tonks argues,

"Partially," I mumbled but no one hears me,

"She knows her part right?" Molly said,

"Yeah I told her last night she was okay with it," Tonks replied

"How she's being treated like a soldier," Molly asked again,

"I know her kind, they are child soldiers especially the-" I pulled the ear off before He could Finnish, "Why'd you do that?" Hermione squealed, "I'm going to bed, you should you have a big day tomorrow," I said looking at Harry. I went to the girls taking the top bunk on Ginny's side and went to sleep.

My dream flashed in the Hall of Mystery I was fighting a girl I could only see her back but I instantly knew who she was. I tried pulling out my wand and the scene switched

**Harry POV**

I woke up to screaming I rushed out to the girls' room with my wand out. Ron appeared behind me and I saw Perci crying into Ginny and Hermione awkwardly patting her back, "What is the bloody hell happening here?" Ron asked Hermione replied with a glare, "Perci had a nightmare," Ginny said rubbing her shoulder. Ron silently muttered something about how could she be in the Order if she can't sleep well

I slightly glared at him knowing what it feels like to have nightmares but luckily the girls haven't heard him. But I couldn't help but agree. How could she be in the Order and we can't even though we've got experience under our belts. We have more accomplishments than the students and she's younger than me, I just don't understand why. They made room and we sat down on the bed opposite of the girls. After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence. Perci was leaning on Ginny and Hermione was awkwardly sitting there

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, Perci chuckled a little and sat up from her position on Ginny,

"It's fine," she said, " and to answer your question Ron, I'm here to help, my grandmother from the states, offered my help to Dumbledore, after some convincing he allowed me to be an intern basically I'm not an official member but I help," Perci answered, "What are you going to do about school!?" Hermione exclaimed, "I've been going to Hogwarts and that's not changing anytime soon, My grandparents can't take care of me so I got adopted by Tonks, I still go visit and help them out," She answered, "what do you help them out with?" I asked

"They run an orphanage/school for wizards so I help get them supplies and kids," She answered

"Okay, let's give Perci a break and go to bed," Ginny announced, me and Ron muttered goodbyes, when I was leaving I saw Perci and Ginny cuddling and I left.

**Perci POV**

Today I was excited, I was finally gonna see Luna! It's been three months since I last saw her.

I was getting ready I have been looking around for thirty minutes and still couldn't find anything.

I finally chose a spaghetti string top with skinny jeans and converse, and I also covered up my tattoo with makeup. I ran downstairs and poured some cereal and milk (cereal before milk) and ate. Hermione came downstairs, "you seem happy," she said I looked up at her with a mouthful of cereal and swallowed, "I'm seeing Luna today!" I said excitedly bouncing in my seat, "That's nice," she said smiling and I nodded and went back to inhaling my cereal.

When I finished eating and had my bag ready. Tonks brought me up to a portkey we set up near my house for more visits but couldn't due to America and Harry. I went to her house bringing my supplies for the special cookies we are making. I walked up to the house and knocked on that door. I saw Luna and tackled her in a hug, "Perci how nice to see you," Luna's dad said, I quickly got up blushing, "How good to see you here Mr. Lovegood, "I replied, "No need for formalities Perci," He said and I nodded in thanks. By now Luna was up we said goodbyes and me and Luna were in the kitchen, I ripped open my bag and potions and herbs fell out, "You ready for this?" I asked she nodded.

We set up the cooling area, got the oven preheated and started making the dough it was like the normal but the last special ingredients make it very, VERY special. I was making the dough while Luna made the potion. While Luna was stirring the pot it splashed me a little, "Sorry," she said and I gave her an evil look, "No, no, no," she pleaded as I smiled a little. I ran at her as she ran away laughing, I tackled her and start tickling her she struggled under me but couldn't get me to budge. After ten minutes my fingers started to cramp and I crashed beside her chuckling, we laid there a couple of minutes regaining our composure, I honestly didn't want to move, not at all. But we set out on a mission and couldn't quit now. I jumped up and gave Luna a hand, she was a lightweight so it was easy. We went back to cooking and gotten to the point to where we were mixing the potion with the dough. While I poured the potion for our last batch and she tickled me a little on the side spilling some of the potion. I glared at her and threw some dough at her she laughed and threw some at me. We later were having an all-out war. The dough got everywhere, on the ceiling in my hair and all over the walls, but we don't care we were having fun; After a little, we ran out of the cookie dough.

We were sitting down in front of the stove, we already ate a batch of cookies, funny fact if you ate multiple cookies the effect (animal noises) stay from the first and you gain the second, so on. The results are hilarious. We were laying in front of the stove making ridiculous noises laughing our butt off.

We were clutching our thighs and couldn't breathe, I quickly lost all the air in my body and the noise became funnier. She was now laughing at me while I was laughing at my noise. I felt the cookies were off then realized something, the cookies, I quickly got up and smelled something burning, _oh _Hades, I opened it and grabbed the pan the cookies was as back as Nyxes soul and the wax paper was on fire I put it on the stove, "your hands," Luna announced

"What?" I asked Luna pointed at my hands and welts were starting to form, "Blood hell!" I yelled and I started to wave them around, "Hold still Perci," Luna ordered, I stopped waving them around, "I said hold still," she said scolding me. I didn't know I was still bouncing around, I stopped stiffening every muscle. She put potions on them then wrapped them with ice after doing some spell. The pain went down and it felt better I started to take them off, "No, don't take them off," she said calmly, "Why not my hands feel better now?" I asked, "Because I said so," she argued, I grumbled and kept them on. The door opened and Luna's dad walked in, "you young ladies better clean up this mess," he scolded we nodded and he walked off to his office. We laughed and cleaned up our mess with magic and ran up to her room. The bed was moved to the side to have sleeping bags on the floor. I went to the bathroom to do the hygiene shit, I went back and knocked on the door, "You ready in there?" I asked

"Yeah doing just fine," Luna says. I opened the door and Luna stood there wearing dragon slippers with a onesie with some magical creatures on them, "is it my turn in the bathroom?" Luna asked, I nodded and walked in the room. I changed into some pajama pants and a tank top. Luna walked in, "You ready to go to sleep now?" Luna asked I just nodded and drifted into sleep.

**Sorry for the late chapter, I have school and a lot of doctors appointments. Check out my other story Blind Warrior, It's gonna be more mature but thats it.**


	3. prank part

**Chapter three**

**Forgot to put this in the beginning **

**Universe 3**

When I woke up I saw Luna getting dressed, "good morning Perci," She said not looking at me still naked, "Luna can you please put some clothes on," I said blushing,

"Sure thing Perci," she replied, also blushing, and put on a T-shirt with a unicorn on it and light blue skinny jeans with converse, "Good now?" Luna asked, "Yeah you look great," I said blushing more. She nodded and walked off. I put on a flannel and dark blue skinny jeans with converse and walked off, "Good morning Perci," Luna's dad said, "Good morning Mr. Lovegood," I replied he shook his head muttering something about formalities and continued with breakfast, I put the cookies in a plastic bag, "Luna's in the living room if you want, "I finish putting away the cookies thanked the dad and went into the living room. I saw Luna creepily moving around wearing bulky goggles, "ah Perci how's your morning," Luna asked, "Good, how about you?" I asked she nodded, "Good," I replied, I already packed my stuff and am ready to leave, I already knew what she was doing, she was looking for wrackspurts, I apparently have a lot of those, "Luna" I blurted out. I touched the portkey and there stood Tonks, "Hi Mom," I said

"Hey Perci, how was Luna's?" Tonks asked, "Great, we made cookies, we talked about stuff turns out she's bi, not surprised though. I'm fine with it I don't know what's so special about men anyway most I meant are stupid, yet again I don't hang out with them much. Just mostly spend a week if not month helping the Greeks ones to camp half-blood and the Romans on the right path. Being Hecate's champion and Lupa's granddaughter I prefer the Romans. Mostly because of the discipline, the Greeks would be in much better shape if they had more discipline. The Romans have a city while the Greeks have a summer camp if that isn't a sign I don't know what is. Back away from my opinions, I arrived back at the Orders headquarters, "Perci Ginny is up in the boys' room if you want to hang out," Molly said,

"Thank you Ms. Weasley," I replied and ran up the stairs with my cookies, "Hey guys me and Luna made some cookies, you guys can have some if you want," I said throwing them down on the floor, Ron dove down and took three and said thank you with a mouth full of, that was rather unpleasant. Hermione started to scold Ron about manners (and took a bite out of her cookie) while Harry started eating one watching, Ginny was rightfully skeptical before taking one, after poking it a couple of times and took tiny bites out of it until demolishing the whole thing. Then Ron finally responded to Hermione he was on his third cookie and Ron most likely wasn't listening, or Hermione didn't give him time to speak, probably the former. Ron had the most hilarious noise I hear yet, Hermione couldn't even stop laughing. Harry tried to ask what was happening but sounded like a rat (Ironic since he spent most of his time in the staircase) Ginny glared at me lightly growling, she was scary but not scary enough, "Good doggy," I said patting her head she barked and tried to bite my hand. I laughed a little everyone looked at me and gave me the evil eye, I quickly realized they were going to turn on me and headed out to the railing. Harry pulled out his wand and I turned and flipped over the railing (gate vault if you want to be specific) and landed in front of Molly, "Geez Perci you almost gave me a heart attack," Molly said holding a pot of something. I muttered an apology and rushed into the kitchen. I went to the far side of the meeting table and was quickly cornered by four wizards and witches, "Tonks!" I screamed for help,

"What Perci?" She replied, walking in to see me and three wizards glaring at me, they started making funny noises again and I started cracking up, Tonks smiled a little but tried to keep a mom face, "C'mon Perci fix them." Tonks ordered

"Can't," I replied

"What do you mean?" She replied

"They just have to wait until it wears off,"

"Which will be?"

"An hour or two, "I said with a smile and everyone groaned, and I started laughing again, "sorry this is just too funny," I said while everyone was glaring at me but Tonks was hiding a smile.

**Time skip**

I laid in bed thinking, I knew this year wouldn't be quiet and I want a break, my first year Luna got in trouble with a Horcrux, and I couldn't help Luna (I apologize greatly for that) second I was spying on Peter Pettigrew never trusted that guy, and third I was helping protect people from Dementors and Death eaters, we were the one that told Dumbledore about Barty, so I'm not sure what's next?

**I know this is short but it was a needed filler and I can't go on without it being awkward in my head, too much info pretty much peace and pls review.**


	4. train scene

**Chapter four**

**Herewith a new chapter nice **

**Trigger warning Rons a Homophobe.**

I was the first one up, out of habit, a good one too. I got off and did 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups. I made my bed and went to the bathroom to do my usual stuff shower, brush my teeth, and pee, not in that order though. I went out wearing a towel and got my clothes, a pair of jeans and a purple and yellow striped sweater (looks so much better than that traffic cone camp) It was 7 in the morning. I heard rumbling on Ginny's bed, "Good morning," I said and then heard her grumble, I chuckled a little and walked outside. I went into the living room and started to read a book.

**Time skip 3rd POV**

The group was sitting in a compartment studying when Perci fell asleep and laid on Luna, she quickly blushed and when back to burrowing her face in a book. Ginny and Hermione smiled at the sight, after a couple of minutes Ron and Harry rushed in late slamming the door, "The Slytherins are spreading rumors about Perci," Ron announced mad, his face looking like a ripe strawberry, Perci woke up groggily rubbing her eyes and Ron looked at, "Hi," she said

"Malfoy and the Slytherins are spreading rumors about you," Ron said angrily and Perci's groaned, "what'd he say,"

"He said you're gay," he growled and Perci Ginny and Luna looked unsure but Perci looked a neutral, "Yeah, I like girls," Perci said.

"Goddamn freaks at Hogwarts now," Ron said, Harry looked unsure what to do

"Excuse me?" Perci said and Ron looks at Perci furiously, "You people are unnatural freaks, men and women should be together! What's wrong with you?" Perci stood up slightly smaller than Ron. They stared at each other face to face, fists clenched, chest puffed no one backing down everyone looked at them in shock and fear. Perci then Punches Ron in the face, and again, and again. Everyone jumps up and splits up Perci and Ron (more like Perci from Ron) Perci then storms out of the apartment and into the bathroom.

**Luna POV**

Saying I'm scared is an understatement, I was terrified. I and Ginny ran after Perci, "Perci!, PErci can you please talk to us," We screamed after her but she kept on walking. She eventually hit a dead end and went into the bathroom, we decided to give some space while she through stuff in the bathroom, after a couple of minutes we hear her sit down and a whimper. Ginny and I walked through the door, the first thing I saw was Perci sitting on the ground curdled up against the wall blood running down her arm and her fist was bruised and bloodied, "What happened Perci?" I asked,

"Rons a dick, that's what happened," Perci replied

"I meant your arm Perci, what happened to your arm?" I asked again,

" I punched the mirror," she replied motioning to the mirror,

" And your fist," Ginny asked,

" the wall was looking at me weirdly," She replied,

I looked around the mirror was shattered and on the floor, the wall had a hole in it were Perci punched it, the toilet had a hole in the lid on the box behind it, and the box with tampons in it was on the floor with pads everywhere, "what did the toilet do to you," I asked she looked up "It's just there," she replied.

" And the tampons?" I asked again

" I hate myself, I hate woman, I hate everything!" She screamed, taking the already broken box and throwing it at the wall, it broke into a million pieces. Her hand started heavily bleeding then she looked at it. She came running to me in tears and broke down crying we sat against a wall and I rocked her. Ginny walked out of the bathroom closing and locking the door, Perci fell asleep a so did I.

**Sorry this is so short and took so long for an update, but this has a right to be its chapter and I wanted to do it right and not majorly fuck it up so peace.**


End file.
